User blog:DarRam/007: Crossing over with Mad Men
*Disclamer* None of these facts are true and are purely fictional, especially the info on the infobox. I just did this for fun. The TV Show isn't going to be real. Synopsis James Bond is put into an alternative world where the current year is 1971. It is business as usual for the secret agent, stopping countless villains from taking over the world. In MI6, he receives news that SPECTRE is holding New York City hostage by threatening to detonate a nuclear weapon that would destroy the city unless the United States pays a hefty ransom at $80,000,000 (£63,824,000). Don Draper goes home from work one evening to find out that his daughter, Sally Draper has been kidnapped by an organization titled SPECTRE (unknown to him) over his telephone and they intend to keep her unless a $35,000 ransom has been paid. Panicked, Draper calls the NYPD, but they can't do anything about the situation since there isn't enough evidence to find his daughter’s location. Then he calls the FBI and CIA only to learn that it may take them days to locate his daughter, but she would be brought back home. However, when Draper picks up the ringing telephone, the kidnappers on the line tell him that his daughter would be killed in 13 hours if they don't receive the demanded ransom. Draper then becomes extremely upset and falls into a depression, but the phone rings again, only to find out that this time MI6 is on the other line. MI6 tells Draper that they know of his daughter's kidnapping and will send in one of their best secret agents to rescue her within a matter of hours. Draper is satisfied to hear this, but is still worrisome for his daughter's return back home. James Bond is then told of Draper’s daughter’s kidnapping by SPECTRE. He must rescue her intact before concerning himself with the nuclear weapon. Not only Bond would have to save a beautiful girl, but also New York City from certain nuclear catastrophe. Other Plans There have been plans to turn it into a miniseries with a few episodes which means it would become only one season. Production will start on Jun 20th, 2017. Cast Dexter+Fletcher+arrives+2013+BAFTA+Awards+sn8rBNPJ26Kx.jpg|James Bond (Henry Cavill)|link=James Bond M_(Spectre)_-_Profile.png|M (Ralph Fiennes)|link=M (Ralph Fiennes) Q (Ben Whishaw) - Profile.jpg|Q (Ben Whishaw)|link=Q (Ben Whishaw) Eve Moneypenny (Naomie Harris) - Profile.jpg|Eve Moneypenny (Naomie Harris)|link=Eve Moneypenny (Naomie Harris) Sally-Draper-Season-Six.jpg| Sally Draper (Kiernan Shipka)|link=w:c:madmen:Sally Draper Blofeld (Christoph Waltz) - Profile.png|Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Christoph Waltz)|link=Blofeld (Christoph Waltz) 577ee9e9e49ca401d6a8e18f2cc69d24.jpg|Karl Wayne (Joaquin Phoenix) MkeBBXp.jpg|Glen Bishop (Marten Holden Weiner)|link=w:c:madmen:Glen Bishop MV5BMTM0MzYzMjgyNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjk1MzMzMQ@@._V1_UY317_CR17,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Charlie (Holt McCallany) Justin-baldoni-ne-tarit-pas-d-eloges-sur_(2).jpg|Oscar (Justin Baldoni) Bill Tanner (Rory Kinnear) - Profile.jpg|Bill Tanner (Rory Kinnear)|link=Bill Tanner (Rory Kinnear) v3ZWMH9S.png|Don Draper (Jon Hamm)|link=w:c:madmen:Don Draper 2782567E00000578-3036483-image-m-55_1428907328056.jpg|Megan Draper (Jessica Paré)|link=w:c:madmen:Megan Draper Joan Holloway Wiki.jpg|Joan P. Holloway (Christina Hendricks) 567f9aa510ef6297e342d6ab5d4c21a7.jpg|Pete Campbell (Vincent Kartheiser)|link=w:c:madmen:Pete Campbell Characters The villains are Blofeld, Bishop, Wayne, Charles, and Oscar. The protagonists are the rest of the characters listed on the Cast category. Category:Blog posts Category:Blogs about alternative 007 scenarios Category:Blogs about 007 crossovers